Boating hooks are available in the marketplace and are used for a variety of odd jobs in a marine setting including locating a line over a piling, recovering an object dropped overboard and picking up ropes and moorings. A problem with existing boating hooks is that it is very difficult to use the boating hook to ‘thread’ a line (such as a rope or a cable for example) around or through an object. In some instances the inability to ‘thread’ a line around or through an object can lead to dangerous situations where a crew member is required to leave the boat in order to thread a line through a mooring ring or dock fitting or at least balance in a precarious and dangerous position whilst doing so.
Hooks with shuttle mechanisms have been used to ‘thread’ ropes around or through an object. However, a disadvantage with existing shuttle mechanisms is that the shuttle mechanism is prone to unintended detachment from the hook, fragile and/or is vulnerable to corrosion. Another disadvantage is that due to the arrangement between the hook and the shuttle mechanism, the hook is unable to effectively pick up smaller items such as ropes or ring loops that are abutting flat surfaces. Still further, when the hook is used without the shuttle mechanism, the hook is encumbered with fittings that can poke, slip, block or break inappropriately.
Extendable handles for hooks are available in the marketplace, however, a disadvantage with existing extendable handles is that the extension/retraction mechanism is complex, fragile and vulnerable to corrosion, making them unsuitable for use in certain circumstances (eg use for boat hooks). For example, some extendable handles use a steel spring mechanism such as that found in a tape measure to push the handle out and pull the handle in, these types of mechanisms are complex, fragile and vulnerable to corrosion. Other extendable handles do not have a mechanism to push and pull the extension parts and instead are more labour intensive to use, using “spring mounted pins” on one extension part, which drop to stop-holes in another extension part, or cam locks that are required to be locked into position once each extension part has been manually extended.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a hook and/or extendable handle which overcomes or ameliorates one or more of the disadvantages or problems described above, or which at least provides the consumer with a useful or commercial choice.
It will be clearly understood that any reference herein to background material or information, or to a prior publication, does not constitute an admission that any material, information or publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, or is otherwise admissible prior art, whether in Australia or in any other country.